Ey Up?
Ey Up? is the fifth episode of the seventh series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot For a long time, the engines can talk of little else but the new extension to Colhapper. However, one winter morning, the extension is driven out of their minds as Dave wakes up to discover a large black steam engine standing outside in the yard. Recognising it as a 9F, he starts shouting out believing it to be Gary. He is left disappointed however, as the engine quickly proves himself not to be Gary. As the engines try to ask him who he is and where he came from, they find themselves utterley bewildered by the newcomer's nonsensical rambling responses. Caracus Smash, meanwhile, recognises the engine and is not happy to see him. The engine finally introduces himself as Barry, but the others can find out little else about him as he returns to giving ridiculous answers to their questions. Finally, Mr. Smash arrives in the yard. He is relieved to see Barry there, and explains to the others that Barry is his engine and has come to help them out amidst another bout of ramblings from the newcomer. Later that morning, Barry approaches Caracus and says he has to show him round the line. They double head a goods train and proceed down the line, with Barry taking in the railway around him as they go. Caracus eventually leaves Barry at Axley, where he strikes up a conversation with Five and scoffs at the idea of taking passengers. Suddenly, Eddie enters the yard going much too fast, and just manages to stop before a crash occurrs. As he explains that the trucks pushed him, Barry proceeds to threaten the trucks into submission before proceeding to take them off Eddie and take them up to Merecombe, blocking Leno's path out of the station. As Barry reaches Walschurch, however, he discovers that the signal is red. The stationmaster explains that Turbo has broken down on the hill and that he has to wait for help, but Barry refuses to wait and decides to give him a push. Finding Turbo's tran, Barry proceeds to push him and pull his own train up the hill with ease, impressing the passengers with his strength. That evening, Mr. Dark comes to the shed and thanks Barry for his help, asking him if there is anything he can do to say thank you, to which Barry gives a short list before settling on a nice cup of tea and a chicken pie. Characters * Dave * Brian * Raymond * Eddie * Leno * Abomination * Hannah * Sid * Caracus Smash * Five * Barry * Ryan * Allan * Turbo * Mr. Dark * Mr. Smash * A Pair of EMU's (cameo) * Gary (mentioned) Locations * Colhapper * Merecombe Shed * Merecombe * Upway Bank * Axley * Walschurch * Galen Junction (mentioned) * Manston Fore (mentioned) * Caracus Smash Ltd (mentioned) Trivia * Barry breaks the fourth wall by mentioning a run of Sid related merchandise sold by Dark DJ during 2017. * The credits of this episode are continuously interrupted by Barry's demands at the end of the episode. Episode * Ey Up? on YouTube Category:Episodes